


Never Look Back

by Moonprincess202



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess202/pseuds/Moonprincess202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry somehow got a hold of the One Ring. Now that he is being pursued what will happen to him and the Ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little story I came up with in Driver’s Ed. It’s extremely short & I wrote in it rather quickly. If you want to see what one can come up with while bored out of one’s mind, read on.

Harry Potter was running. Running as he had never ran before. His heart raced and his thought ran wild. It was coming! What exactly what it was he had never figured out. Harry only knew it kept coming, kept following.

It would never stop hunting him. It had only one purpose in its evil mind: to obey its master. It had been ordered to find its master’s Ring. And Harry Potter had it, though unknowing of what he truly carried. So it kept coming, kept following.

Harry’s mind whirled and his thoughts finally settled to musing on his pursuer. He had once gotten a glimpse of it. It looked extremely similar to a dementor, but it couldn’t be! Dementors did not rider horses or wear hand armor-stuff. He kept running and it kept coming, kept following.

As Harry had concluded it was no dementor. It was the Black Captain, chief of the Nazgul, Lord of the Ringwraiths. If he, the Black Captain, failed to retrieve the ring the rest of the Nine would continue the chase. In any case, the eight other riders would soon be joining him. For they too were drawn to the power of the Ring and he could fell their approaching nearness.

Harry’s breath whined in his throat as each new lungful was caught. He could not keep up this pace forever. His right hand reached up and clasped the gold ring on a chain that he had found the day before. ‘Was this what it is after?’ Harry’s exhausted brain wondered. He decided that was unlikely as he felt, somehow, the Nazguls’ approaching nearness.

The eight riders had joined their chief. Now the full Nine followed the boy who carried the Ring. To them that he was the Boy Who Lived was unknown and would not have been important even if they had known. For he would be caught before the sun had set. That he would die soon was inevitable, the Nine Riders knew.

Harry Potter risked a single, swift glance back. His breath caught and his emerald eyes widened in terror. For now there were nine dementor-like creatures giving chase! He pulled his gaze back to the path in front of his feet. But it was too late. With a sharp cry Harry tripped over the immense rock in his way. As he lay face down in the dirt, too exhausted to pick himself up, he dimly heard the Nazguls’ cry of triumph as they, on their beasts, sped towards his prone form. That he would die now was inevitable, Harry knew.

Harry Potter had once been told to never look back.  
But he had and now he would pay the price.  
THE END


End file.
